Opposites Attract
by Mr. Typo
Summary: It was an unlikely and unusual coupling, to be sure. Seth/Bracken. Slash.


#1- Strong

It was Seth's constant strength in the face of impossible odds that Bracken truly admired.

#2- Betrayal

Few things could have hurt Seth more than admitting to Bracken that he had failed him in the worst possible way.

#3- Sharp

Bracken had never before noticed how piercing Seth's eyes were when he was angry.

#4- Follow

He remembered his initial hesitancy to follow Bracken; now he couldn't imagine going anywhere without him.

#5- Change

It took time, but Seth eventually learned to accept the newfound feelings he had for the unicorn.

#6- Lips

Bracken swore Seth was purposefully tempting him as he grinned and licked those delicious looking lips of his.

#7- Silver

It was always while tending his wounds that Seth remembered how different they were from each other.

#8- Fairy

He refuses to associate Bracken with anything even remotely girly.

#9- Love

It was something neither of them could have predicted but couldn't imagine living without.

#10- Parents

He wasn't quite sure if his parents could handle the idea of their son dating a unicorn.

#11- Comparison

Kendra may be fairykind, but she could never shine as bright as Seth.

#12- Thwarted

There was no way Newel and Doren were getting their batteries after interrupting Seth's attempt at flirting.

#13- Distraction

He told himself that it was the heat, not the sight of a shirtless Bracken that made him lose his concentration.

#14- Blush

Seth could feel his face grow hotter as the unicorn leaned in, bringing their faces within an inch of each other.

#15- Rope

Seth had always appreciated his own mischievous nature, but as he tied Bracken's wrists to the bed's headboard and saw the unicorn's face darken with lust, he knew he wasn't the only one.

#16- Unfair

Despite being insusceptible to most forms of magic, Seth still found it unfair that he fell for Bracken's charms.

#17- Guilt

"It wasn't your fault," Bracken whispered as he took Seth's hand in his.

#18- Opposite

As far as Shadow Charmers went, Seth hadn't been what Bracken expected.

#19- Virgin

While the myth about unicorns being attracted to virgins held some semblance of truth, by the time Bracken was finished, Seth would no longer fall in that category.

#20- Approval

Surprisingly, there wasn't much opposition towards a unicorn dating a Shadow Charmer.

#21- Mystery

Even with the knowledge that comes with living for hundreds of years, Bracken could not figure out Seth Sorenson.

#22- Jealous

It was completely by accident that the glass in Bracken's exploded in his grip as he watched a member of the Knights of Dawn shamelessly flirt with Seth.

#23- Memory

There was never any doubt that, no matter how long he lived, Bracken would never forget Seth.

#24- Honest

It was only Seth's practiced abilities as a liar that kept him from confessing his feelings.

#25- Teasing

"Seth and Bracken sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

#26- Introduction

"Well what do you want me to say, 'Hello my name's Seth and I'm dating a unicorn?'"

#27- Greedy

Bracken smiled as he continued to kiss his way to Seth's jaw and reveled in the sound of the Shadow Charmer gasping as the unicorn started to lightly suck on his neck.

#28- Advice

Bracken got more than he bargained for when he asked the satyrs for help on how to woo Seth.

#29- Hesitant

Seth reached out, the tips of his fingers barely brushing the unicorn's silvery mane.

#30- Darkness

A Shadow Charmer dwells in darkness, but cannot exist without light.

#31- Battle

They fought side by side, two of the fiercest warriors on the field.

#32- Intense

As he lay wounded on the ground, Seth couldn't help but admire the passion with which Bracken defended him.

#33- Trust

Their relationship had started with a simple leap of faith.

#34- Blueberry

Relaxing on a clear summer's day with nothing but each other's company and the stickiness of freshly picked fruit was absolute paradise.

#35- Fear

He may have been immune to magical fear, but the thought of confronting Bracken about his feelings left his stomach in knots.

#36- Aware

It hadn't taken long for Kendra to notice the shift in the relationship between her brother and the unicorn.

#37- Occupied

The Shadow Charmer had, little by little, begun to steal more of the unicorn's attention.

#38- Magic

The two of them had been drawn to each other in ways even they couldn't understand.

#39- Freedom

Immortality and the loss of love weighed heavily on the unicorn's mind.

#40- Alone

"Never again," Bracken whispered, reaching for Seth's trembling form.

#41- Together

Shadows could have consumed him, but it was the light that kept him safe.

#42- Worry

Shadow Charmers were loathed and feared by many magical creatures, worrying Bracken to no end.

#43- Defeat

He vowed to never let the Shadow Charmer fall to dreams of darkness and tempting promises of power.

#44- Surprise

Bracken was never spontaneous, so it was a complete shock to Seth when the unicorn reached across the table and kissed him during breakfast.

#45- Run

It momentarily occurred to Seth that racing a unicorn may not have been his most brilliant idea.

#46- Puzzle

Smiles of sunshine on a face of darkness confounded and intrigued Bracken.

#47- Crazy

Bracken noted that it was always Seth's most implausible plans that worked the best.

#48- Friends

Their relationship could only stay subtle for so long.

#49- Question

"Do you love me?" was tossed in the air, weighted like a lead balloon.

#50- Beautiful

In all the people and creatures Bracken had come to know throughout his life, Seth would always be the most beautiful.


End file.
